


Hands off Maleficent's things

by Rio_storm



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: Being gone for a few months means things happen to your possessions. Maleficent learns of this when she notices marks on her things that were never there. So she decides to teach others what happens when you take things that don't belong to you as well as to remark what's hers.





	Hands off Maleficent's things

The smoke from the potion finally cleared to reveal Maleficent as a human once again, walking out the smoke Maleficent moved towards the Evil Queen.  
"She is so grounded the next time I see her!" she stated to her colleague, also known as her best friend.

Evil Queen smirked "You are so welcome!" her voice dripped in sarcasm, Maleficent gave her a death stare "Anything happen whilst I was...away?"

The Evil Queen sighed "Ummm, Ursula's daughter has gained popularity, I've lost 14Kg, Jafar has closed his store for the holidays because Cruella's ex-boyfriend has been bothering us!" she said the last part really quickly. Clearing her voice she took Maleficent's hand "How have you been?"

Maleficent took her hand back before storming further into her castle, "Jafar! Cruella! Where are you?" she demanded before walking into the TV room where the two in question were playing cards.

The two were taken back when they saw Maleficent had returned, Jafar stood up and walked towards her "Welcome back" but Maleficent would not listen "Save it!" she turned her attention to Cruella who had a split lip and swollen cheek.

Maleficent grabbed Cruella's face to have a closer look "Where is he?" Cruella looked down "Hell Hall". The Mistress of all Evil looked at Evil Queen and Jafar "Fix her up, i'll be right back" before walking off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please! I beg for forgivness!" the scared man pleaded whilst Maleficent gave another blow to his head with a crow-bar, She paused as if considering it before looking down at him with a smirk that would scare the devil himself. "I'll let it go this once, just remember that if you or anyone else touch what belongs to me then I won't be so merciful" she delivered a kick to his crowned jewels as she began to leave for her home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maleficent walked into the living room where Jafar, Evil Queen and Cruella sat like children in trouble.  
She stood in front of them "He's taken care of but this proves that I must leave a bigger mark on my lovers" her smirk grew as they all had a smile on their faces.

Maleficent sat on E.Q's lap and began to send her tongue down her throat whilst the E.Q moaned, Maleficent moved down her lover's neck leaving small hickeys as she went. Once she was satisfied with her work she faced her other two lovers who eagerly awaited their turn.

Moving over to Jafar, he held her waist as she gave him the same treatment as Queen and felt his lump in his pants harden but just to tease him, Maleficent moved off him and brought Cruella on her lap.

Cruella wrapped her arms over Maleficent's neck as her mouth was being devoured by The mistress of Evil. After a few seconds Maleficent stopped and walked to her bedroom whilst her lovers followed.  
xxxx

The next morning Maleficent sat in her bed with E.Q and Cruella in her arms and Jafar 's head on her lap.   
All four were naked and covered in the sweet juices of each other.

Upon feeling a kiss on her cheek she turned to look at Queen before gently returning the favor until she felt kisses on her neck. Maleficent broke away to look at Cruella before kissing her.

Cruella broke the kiss to place her lips to the Evil Queen's hand before speaking "Thank you...for yesterday" E.Q squeezed her youngest lover's hand.  
Maleficent smiled "No one touches what belongs to me" the three women cuddled whilst listening to their man speaking in his sleep "Mom, 5 more minutes"  
The three giggled before going back to their sticky sleep.


End file.
